hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
The President-less America (2016-2020)
The "President-less America" is a common term for the period between the 2016 and 2020 elections in which the United States had no president. The occurrence came to be through a highly unprobable series of events. Timeline The beginning of the event can be dated to October 2016, when Hillary Clinton and Donald Trump ended up tied in national polls, the tie remaining all the way until election night. On election night, the possibility of a tie was in play as shown by numerous news stations. The Usual states were called for each candidate, but the result ended up in a 269-269 tie. The Senate races were also reported and resulted in a 50-50 tie. In December 2016, The Speaker of the House, Paul Ryan, resigned as he did not want to become president. Presidential Senate Pro Tempore Orrin Hatch followed 3 days later. The New Congress was sworn in on January 20, 2017, with no active President, Pro Senate Tempore, or Cabinet. The Senate was left to appoint a vice-president, the vote resulting in a 50-50 unbreakable tie, without a VP to break the tie vote, the senate was left constantly re-voting to break the tie, with no success. The Result of Filibustering in the House of Representatives was a famous brawl between Minnesota Representative Keith Ellison and Utah Representative Mia Love. A Court case took place involving the brawl as Love was charged with assault. The Representatives, all being witnesses, were unable to vote on a new speaker or president until the court case was completed. Both Ellison and Love were not re-elected in the 2020 elections. On the other side of the aisle, the House of Representatives was trying to appoint a speaker and president, only to be filibustered a record 25 times by Minnesota Representative Keith Ellison. No President or Speaker could be appointed, and no vice president was selected, leaving two options on the table: Marshal Law or banning filibustering. The Supreme Court stepped in and ruled that a ban on filibustering was illegal per the right to free speech, and that a Marshal Law would be a ignorant violation of the US Constitution, as the bills to appoint a new President and Speaker would come first to the house and the bill to appoint a VP would have to go through the deadlocked US Senate, that couldn't have a tie broken due to there being no Vice-President to break the tie vote, and bringing in the past one (Joe Biden) or the nominee would be a ignorant violation of the US Constitution. As a result, the 2020 election saw a entirely new Presidency. Many Countries in the world took advantage of the lack of US President, including Russia and North Korea. And YES, this is a realistic scenario. With no President, there's nobody in line to succeed him, due to having no cabinet and no Vice President because the Senate can't pick anyone because they keep voting 50-50. Category:Presidents Category:Hypothetical Events